


Prompt #6

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: ShegaFandom: Mass EffectPrompt: "You have something on your lip, here let me."(I paraphrased)





	Prompt #6

Jane leaned over the back of her chair, stretching out her muscles. Maneuvering her body, twisting and pivoting her hips to get a full stretch and extend relief to every inch she was capable of reaching on her own. She really needed a massage but relaxing at Apollo's with James would have to do. 

James had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Shepard when she did that. He could follow every curve of her body and some of the curves that he thoroughly enjoyed were put on full display. Her arched back and open mouth, as she yawned deeply were truly tempting sights. And the way she rolled her hips, it gave him a chill just thinking about what else she could be doing with them. 

"Chicken Curry, you think it's real chicken," Jane asked as she scanned the menu. She was always a bit leery of things found on alien menus that sounded like Earth foods. She was sure it was varren or pyjak. Where would they have gotten chicken? It wasn't like the other council races would make their way to Earth for meat… would they?

"Nah, it's probably varren," James stated, echoing Jane's thoughts. 

"And this beer selection leaves something to be desired," she tossed the tablet onto the table. She'd rather be eating ramen down in Zakara Ward but this was what James wanted and she didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Huevos Rancheros, bet it isn't half as good as mine and I'm not half the cook my grandmother was. As much as I want it, best to avoid it, I think." He scanned the menu but he kept stealing glances at Jane. She continued to stretch her body. He had been feeling the tension rising in her for a few days now and he had thought a nice dinner would be ideal in grounding them both, getting out of the ship and having a meal they could just sit and enjoy. 

“Eh, I guess I’ll still get it. It was always the saying back on Earth, everything tastes like chicken anyway.” They both chuckled. It was true, in general, that most meats they encountered really did have the bland chicken flavor and even then, it was all about how you cooked it. It was why both of them preferred spicy foods. Drown something in enough hot sauce or spices and what did it matter anyway. 

They both placed their orders, Jane foregoing beer until she could get her hands on the good stuff and getting a glass of Asari wine. It was expensive but she had little else to spend her money on these days. James settled for a steak with all the fixings. Jane laughed, stating that was a typical male order, meat, and potatoes, all drowned in butter. 

“And just how do you keep such a fine physique ingesting meals like this?” Jane crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in question. 

James stuttered a bit, focusing on her sexy smirk. He hated it when she looked at him like that. It made him lose all sense of himself. “Lola, I think you just like to see me blush.” 

Their food was brought to the table and for a while, they ate in companionable silence. James tried to think of some other way he could help Jane relax but aside from the obvious, he was coming up nil. He considered the arcade. He knew Jane liked action more than actually sitting around and he considered the consort but quickly dismissed that idea. He may never make a move on her but he also didn’t like the idea of someone else’s hands on her body either. 

Jane ordered another glass of wine. She knew she should be careful with the stuff but the Asari knew how to make excellent alcoholic products. She had to assume it was due to their longevity. When you lived a thousand years, you had time to learn a thing or two about what you were producing. 

Soon they had both loosened up enough to toss around a few catty remarks. The last of which caused Jane to miss her mouth and smear curry sauce down her chin but before she could wipe it away James leaned in. 

“**Here, I’ll get that**.”

James’ thumb brushed across Jane’s lips and down her chin, sending an answering pulse through her core. His eyes stared intently into hers as he slid the digit into his mouth, licking the sauce from his finger. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned softly, “That tasted damn good.”


End file.
